1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a display, and more particularly to an elevation adjustable display.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal display has become a main stream display device in electronic products. Compared with the conventional cathode ray tube (CRT) display, liquid crystal display has the advantages of compactness, light weight, and slimness. Currently, many users dispose a liquid crystal display on an elevation adjusting base so that the elevation of the liquid crystal display can be adjusted to fit the view-angle and users' personal preferences.
Referring to FIG. 1, a 3-D perspective of a conventional elevation adjusting base is shown. The display is disposed on the top plate 105. The body 101 is a hollow body for receiving the elevation shaft 103. The body 101 has a fixing spring 107. One end of the fixing spring 107 is fixed on the body 101, and the other end is fixed on the elevation shaft 103. The fixing spring 107 is used for providing a resisting force to support the gravity of the display. Let the weight of the display be W, and the elastic force of the fixing spring 107 be F. When W is larger than F, the elevation shaft 103 will drop to a balanced state. When F is larger than W, the elevation shaft 103 will rise to another balanced state. When the display is disposed on the top plate 105 and an user has already adjusted the elevation of the elevation adjusting base according to the view-angle and personal preference, the elevation of the elevation shaft 103 may not be able to meet the target elevation if the weight of the display is larger than or smaller than the elastic force of the fixing spring 107, causing inconvenience to the user.